Red-Eyed Tree Frog
Many scientists believe the red-eyed tree frog (Agalychnis callidryas) developed its vivid scarlet peepers to shock predators into at least briefly questioning their meal choice. These iconic rain-forest amphibians sleep by day stuck to leaf-bottoms with their eyes closed and body markings covered. When disturbed, they flash their bulging red eyes and reveal their huge, webbed orange feet and bright blue-and-yellow flanks. This technique, called startle coloration, may give a bird or snake pause, offering a precious instant for the frog to spring to safety. Their neon-green bodies may play a similar role in thwarting predators. Many of the animals that eat red-eyed tree frogs are nocturnal hunters that use keen eyesight to find prey. The shocking colors of this frog may over-stimulate a predator's eyes, creating a confusing ghost image that remains behind as the frog jumps away. Red-eyed tree frogs, despite their conspicuous coloration, are not venomous. They are found in tropical lowlands from southern Mexico, throughout Central America, and in northern South America. Nocturnal carnivores, they hide in the rain forest canopy and ambush crickets, flies, and moths with their long, sticky tongues. Red-eyed tree frogs are not endangered. But their habitat is shrinking at an alarming rate, and their highly recognizable image is often used to promote the cause of saving the world's rain forests. Roles * It played Green Latern in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) *It played Taco in South American Animal Insanity *It played Fourteen in Numberanimals Gallery Frog, Red-Eyed Tree.jpg TLoT Frogs.png|The Legend of Tarzan (2001-2003) imagess.jpg 324816.jpg|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) Cha__Cha_.airbrush.jpg IMG 3545.JPG IMG_5105.PNG IMG_9738.PNG Too Windy To Fly Today Cartoon.png Apple Butterfly Carrot Dog Elephant Frog Goldfish Horse Igloo Jellybean Kite Lion Monkey Nuts Octopus Panda Quail Rabbit Snake Tree Umbrella Violin Watch Xylophone Yarn Zebra.jpg Leapfrog Elephant.jpg Amphibians.jpg Red-eyed tree frog switch zoo.jpg Frog-from-goliath.jpg Star meets Red-Eyed Tree Frog.png Roger the Red-Eyed Tree Frog.jpeg Frog walking in the jungle super simple songs.png Stanley-nightlight-explorer-jungle-animals.png Rainforest Café Frog.png Doki Frog.png Frog-disneythinkfast.png MMHM Red-Eyed Tree Frog.png Rileys Adventures Red-Eyed Tree Frog.jpg Wild Republic Tree Frog.png Riley and Elycia meets Red-Eyed Tree Frog.jpg Books B2813423-74BE-4682-9074-1C87AF3EE959.jpeg 584BBB56-6470-462F-BCDA-7AEC6AED289B.jpeg 7FB22707-31D8-4709-A596-00BF951CA193.jpeg A7077FF7-71BA-41D1-A18A-189620647F69.jpeg 7325C68E-561B-4782-A6A7-AD3A7197DE8A.jpeg 6C9CAFD4-ECF4-4CCB-A05D-9C38473FF3FE.jpeg 7A4F6100-5CFA-49CA-B832-CAC009CBFDA8.jpeg 50DD52A5-0B5C-40B4-BDC4-FF5AAABDC14B.jpeg 05C1A868-F18F-41EA-9313-17F1399BA0B9.jpeg 0FE306BD-29A7-470B-B15A-B32AC968FB6E.jpeg FFD87A1F-DB40-4CE0-95FD-AA49325C1239.jpeg 9E5155F9-9FBF-4051-A9E6-5D0D2847252D.jpeg D72A8091-E8A7-4A1C-9EA4-9A66F7526C0A.jpeg 8A2379C5-02BD-48A9-BFFA-F9A125A57BFA.jpeg See Also * Australian Tree Frog * American Green Tree Frog * Pacific Tree Frog Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Amphibians Category:Frogs Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:It's a Big Big World Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Insectivores Category:Carnivores Category:Green Animals Category:Yondie Frog and Friends Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Palm Beach Zoo Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Dictionary Animals Category:I See a Kookaburra Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Red Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Animals Category:Ugly Cute Animals Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Incredible Reptiles and Amphibians Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:American Museum of Natural History Animals Category:ABC Animals (American Museum of Natural History) Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Rain Forest (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: R.E.B.O.O.T. Animals Category:Supah Ninjas Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:Incredible Animals A to Z Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Jumanji (1995) Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Monsters in the Night Animals Category:Olivia Park Animals Category:Amazing Animal Facts Animals Category:Planet Earth Animals Category:Planet Earth: Amazing Animals of the Rainforest Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:The Frog Alphabet Book Animals Category:The Prince of Egypt Animals Category:Gary Fleming's Wild Animals ABC Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Super Simple Songs Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Newport Aquarium Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Jungle Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Rainforest Cafe Animals Category:Animal Colors (Beth Fielding) Animals Category:Doki Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Danny Phantom Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals